Maple Flavored
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: When Canada acts OOC, the other countries can't help but be suspicious and turn to the fortune cookie man, even though it costs them. Meanwhile Canada celebrates his b-day with his special someone. Bad summary. Whimsical, fluffy-nonsense oneshot. Can/Kag


MCD: Well a lot of people have been asking me for a Canada/Kagome lately and I am all to happy to comply! But what they DIDN'T know is that I already had one in the making! Buwahahahaha!

Hetalia/Inuyasha

Canada/Kagome

**~#*#~**

**Maple Flavored**

**~#*#~**

Canada glanced back at the clock, annoyed. Why was it taking so long! Did the universe go slow just to torture him? 9:58. Just **two minutes **and he would get the thing he'd been waiting for for weeks!

America noticed his fidgeting brother for once and grinned, slapping him on the back. The poor country was so startled his glasses fell off his face and America laughed.

"Hahaha! Happy birthday, bro! Are you like, totally psyched for the wicked party I'm gonna throw ya?" he grinned stupidly. Canada sighed, fixing his glasses and sitting up, giving his older brother a stern look.

"Actually, no." he said loudly and the room went deadly silent. Since when was Canada there? "I'm not going to spend my birthday with you, unfortunately. I already had plans." he clipped his sentence short but the words struck home. Canada was actually having a conversation with his brother and not getting ignored?

Suddenly Canada shot up from his seat, grinning. "Sorry guys, gotta go!" he said and rushed out of the room leaving papers flying in his wake. Kumajiro snorted through his little nose and trotted after his master.

America caught China grinning knowingly out of the corner of his eye. China looked at Japan who was blatantly ignoring everything that had just happened, pretending to write something down. He stood up a minute later and exited the room without another word, the icy tension in the room leaving with him. China's grin only widened and he hid his snickers behind his overly large sleeves.

Russia looked at Chin questioningly, blinking.

"China, you know what's going on with those two, da?" he asked with his childish voice. The Asian country bit back his smile, shaking his head.

"No~, aru! I have no clue what's going on, aru!" he said in an unconvincing voice, tipping everyone off.

"Lies, Chinaman, lies! Spill the beans about my brother and Kiku! What's going on?" America declared, a little angry he got blown off by his own brother for his totally amazing party.

China smiled evilly, a very Russia-like aura surrounding him and shadowing his face creepily.

"I will tell all, aru.."he said, propping his feet up on the conference table and crossing his arms. "On one condition aru!"

England stood, bracing his hands on the table.

"Deal. Now, do tell us what has caused such an abrupt change in our young friend?" he said, frowning. France nodded.

"Oui, I am interested in this as well." the Frenchman said curiously, wondering if the change could be for the better- well, to his advantage better.

China smiled triumphantly, causing everyone to lean in, lest they not hear it.

"Fortune cookie says-"

#*#

Canada arrived at the Higurashi shrine without getting lost for once, thanks to Kiku. He stepped out of the limo, turning back for a moment.

"Thanks for the ride, Japan."

"No problem, Canada-san. Kagome-sama said that you would like your gift very much. Happy birthday. I will be back in a little while." he replied, smiling a little. Canada grinned.

"Cool, see you later." he said and closed the door. The limo drove away and the maple-loving country walked up the steps, wondering what his girlfriend did that had the other Asian countries talking so much about how he'd love it. Taiwan had come up to him, giggling and wishing him a happy birthday and many to come. She'd winked at him and his girlfriend, too.

When he reached the top of the steps, he was a little surprised to see that Kagome wasn't waiting there for him like everyday. He walked up to the front door and before he could knock, Souta pulled him inside and pushed him towards the living room, smiling widely.

"S-souta-san! What's going-" the rest of his sentence died when he entered the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Matthew!" Kun-loon, Grandpa Higurashi, Souta, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Korea shouted, popping red and white streamers all over the place, twirling noise makers and wearing little pointed hats with red maple leaves on them.

Canada smiled brightly, taking a maple-leaf hat from Souta and strapping it on his head.

"You guys, thank you so much! This is wonderful!" he said, looking everywhere. The walls were decorated with his flags, his favorite hockey team posters, hockey jerseys, anything related to hockey and paper maple leaves. There was a banner that said "Happy Birthday Matthew!" was hanging above a table with a stack of presents on it, decorated with little maple leaves and mochis with glasses.

Canada smiled brightly. It wasn't technically his birthday, it was Canda's altogether, but having a birthday party with them and just calling him Matthew... it felt like home. Like he was just a normal person celebrating instead of a country.

As much as he was enjoying the refreshments Mrs. Higurashi brought out and the smalltalk with the Asian countries that were friends with him and the Higurashi family, he still hadn't seen the one person he was really waiting for...

Suddenly everything went dark as someone cupped their hands around his eyes from behind. The person giggled femininely.

"Guess who?" he faked a thinking pose, scratching his chin.

"The maple fairy?" he chuckled, making it up. Kagome laughed and spun him around, her hands on her hips.

"Nope! Even better!" she laughed and the rest of the room joined in. Matthew took notice of his girlfriend's outfit and his mouth fell open, making everyone laugh again. Kagome gave him a fake pose to show off her tight red shirt with a white maple leaf on the front, her red maple leaf earrings, her red and white skirt and the white sneakers, customized with a red maple leaf on the side.

"Judging from the six inches your jaw dropped, I guess it looks good?" Kagome teased. Canada grinned and kissed his girlfriend, earning an "aww" from the crowd and a wretching sound from Souta.

"Dude! Do you really have to kiss her in front of everybody?" Souta said, making a noise that sounded like BLECH.

They both blushed, pulling back. But Canada smiled at Kagome, whispering in her ear so she could hear him.

"Why are your lips maple flavored?" the small Japanese woman blushed, smiling a little sheepishly.

"It took me a while, but I finally found a chapstick that tasted like syrup. You should've seen the look on the clerk's face when I bought it." she giggled and he hugged her tightly.

Japan smiled from the doorway, watching the two. He was a little disappointed that China wasn't there to celebrate with them. China would've been entertaining, taking pictures and glomping the two, but it was well worth it if he kept the other countries at the meeting long enough for them to have a small, peaceful party.

#*#

Hours later, Canada sat with Kagome in his arm on the couch, watching a movie while Kumajiro and Buyo were curled up on the ground, sleepng. He gently stroked her arm, earning a questioning look.

"I was wondering if you're still hungry. We could get something to eat." he said softly, making her smile. Since the other countries had left and the rest of her family had gone to sleep a while ago, he didn't want to wake them up by cooking something.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry. Do you think we could order chinese, though? I don't feel like getting up." she said and pouted. Canada chuckled and grabbed the phone next to them on the stand and called Yao's nearest restaurant for takeout.

After a little while, someone rang the doorbell and Canada got up with his money in hand. But when he opened the door he was shocked.

"Yo dude, your order's- Matthew!" America said, equally as surprised as his brother. Canada gulped, moving to hopefully keep Kagome out of view. America grinned, holding the chinese food bag in one hand and putting his other hand on his hip.

"Dude, what're you doin' here in Japan?" he asked, amused.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Alfred." Canada hissed, grabbing the bag and shoving the cash into his older brother's hand. America just chuckled nervously.

"I had a debt to repay to China, so me and the rest of us are working at his chinese-food resturaunts for a while." he said evasively, scratching the back of his head. He grinnned again.

"So, is this your girlfriend's house?"

Canada blushed bright red in embarrassment and anger at China. He abruptly shut the door, stalking back to the curious Kagome one the couch.

"Who was that, Matt-chan?" she said with his nickname, hoping to get an answer. Canada rolled his eyes and plopped back down on the couch next to her.

"Nobody." he said and stole a maple flavored kiss.

**~#*#~**

**Maple Flavored**

**~#*#~**

MCD: You like, da? Reviews make me happy and requests make me happier :3 especially if you give me a prompt/idea! Ja ne!


End file.
